Time to Appreciate
by prettyshon10
Summary: The Cullen guys  including Jacob get a note from someone who says one of their wives will leave them for him. The wives are all angry with each of them. So the guys share why to narrow it down. Only to get a surprise. Based on an episode of the Simpsons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching the Simpsons and I thought of this being with the twilight characters. So basically the guys of Twilight gets a letter saying that one of their wives are going to leave them. Yes, including Renesmee and Jacob. So they reminisce on some of the bad times they shared only to get a surprise at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or what this fanfic is about.**

Edward P.O.V.

It was another cloudy day in Forks Washington. We guys were out hunting. It was me, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. We would have our spouses with us but apparently, they were not talking to us. This has been going on for who knows how long. What we did wrong? We have no idea. But maybe it's just a woman thing.

"Hey guys. Check this out." Emmett called us over. "I found this in our mail earlier."

Jasper took it and began to read. "Dear Men, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I'm afraid one of your lovely wives will be leaving you for me. Not that I can blame them. Your friend, Seth." **(Sorry, but he came first to mind. I needed someone single. Plus it's been years so Seth is old enough.)**

It was dead silent. Then Emmett broke the silence. "Well he's not our friend if he's taking one of our girls now is he!"

"Emmett! Seriously. This is really important." I scolded.

"Would the really leave us for him?" Jacob said doubtingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Carlisle stated.

We all looked at him questionably.

"Well think about it. Our wives have been angry at us for a while now. Seth was there for them."

Jasper let that sink in. "So how do we know which one?"

"Well let's think about it. We all have angered them. So why don't share stories and narrow it down. Edward?"

We all sat in a circle as I began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was coming home just after hunting. Once I got there I found all the lights were dimmed. In front of me was a table with a white sheet over it. Two chairs sat across each other. On top of the table were a couple of fancy, freesia scented candles already lit. And a couple a wine glasses sat there as well. And the lullaby I made for Bella was playing in the CD player. A nice romantic setting._

"_Oh, you're home. Great." Bella said as she walked in. She wore a silk, strapless, blue dress with a black empire waist under the chest. A pair of black heels and a single black bangle. She had her hair loose and in curls, but the top part was pinned back. She also wore a blue pendant necklace. What was the occasion?_

_Suddenly, Bella pulled out a champagne bottle, but I could tell it was full f blood. Mountain Lion, to be exact._

"_Your favorite." Bella said with a warm smile._

_She looked at my eyes and saw that they were no longer black. That's when her warm smile disappeared instantly. Instead what replaced it was a frown. "You hunted." It was more of a statement than a question._

"_Well of course."_

"_Earlier I told you not to hunt."_

"_My eyes were pitch black, Bella." How could she expect me not to hunt?_

"_Well mine were, too. But I told you not to hunt because of tonight."_

_Speaking of which. "Um, I know this is off topic, love, but what is tonight?"_

_Her frown was replaced with a deadly scowl. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, please tell me you're joking." She said menacingly._

_I simply shrugged._

_Bella's grip on the bottle was so tight, it shattered to the ground. Pieces of glass and Mountain Lion blood were all over to tiled floor. Blood dripped from Bella's hand._

_I heard her grit her teeth as she glared at me. Somehow her eyes were soulless and deadly and darker than black. This quite frankly scared the heck out of me._

_Bella growled, "IT'S. OUR. ANNAVERSARY."_

"_Oops." I simply said hoping she would let me off the hook._

_She was furious. She looked like she wanted to throw the table at me, kill me, bring me back to life, let me think I'm safe, and then kill me again._

"_Oops? OPPS? EDWARD, I HAD ALICE TAKE 5 HOURS GETTING ME READY! SHE WANTED ME TO WHERE PINK BUT I CHOSE BLUE BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR! THEN I HAD TO GO SET UP EVERYTHING WITHOUT VAMPIRE SPEED BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT TO RUSH THROUGH IT! THEN I HAD TO GO OUT INTO THE FOREST AND SQUEEZE THE BLOOD INTO A BOTTLE, TRYING MY VERY BEST NOT TO DRINK ANY OF IT SO I DON'T RUIN MT APPITITE. BUT YOU GO AND HUNT AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO! BUT NOT ONLY THAT, YOU FORGOT OUT FREAKING ANNAVERSARY TO BEGIN WITH? ARE YOU FREAKING SCREWING WITH ME EDWARD?" She was dry sobbing now._

_Out of the cabinet, she pulled out another bottle full of blood. "I got this just in case we needed more." She popped off the top and took a swallow. "But now I'm gonna need this as a depression drink!"_

_I just stood there in shock and fright. _

_Bella walked away from me sobbing, "Happy freaking anniversary, Jerkward!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That night, she made me clean up the mess, and wouldn't let me lay in bed. So I ended up on the floor. She cried all night. Every time I turned around, I found her glaring at me in anger while doing so. I thought if I blinked she would appear in front of me and kill me. Plus she still won't come within five feet of me. But I found her with Seth often."

It was silent. Until Emmett broke it again.

"Edward, you jerk wad!"

"What is wrong with you? Every man in the world knows to never forget your anniversary!" Jasper piped in.

"It's only a matter of time before she 'disposes of you'." Jacob warned me.

"I have to say, Edward, of all people I least expected you to forget the most important day of your lives." Carlisle said disappointedly.

"Shame, Edward, shame!" Emmett giving me the 'shame on you' sign with two of his index fingers.

"Well, what's your story, Mr. Discipline?" I was interested in what he did to Rosalie.

"Well…"

Emmett P.O.V.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Everyone was out to visit the Denali's. All except me and Rose. _

_I sat on the couch playing Halo: Reach. Before I knew it, Rosalie was on my lap kissing me on my neck, making her way to my lips. She was making me lose!_

"_Hey! Rose! Get off! Not right now, ok?"_

_She gave me puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip poking out. "But Em, we're alone. We can finally do things without complaints from the others."_

"_True, but I can also try and focus on beating my high score. So Halo first, you later. Ok?"_

_Her expression was a mixture of anger, shock, and sadness. But mostly anger._

"_Well, if you love the XBOX so much why didn't you marry that!" she said while getting off my lap and in front of the TV._

"_Ok. Rose I'm so sorry." Her face softened. "But could you please move."_

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Because what she did next was devastating. Rosalie stomped on the XBOX, crushing it. Then she turned to leave._

_I stood there in horror. _

_Tem minutes after I did what calmed me down most._

"_OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed to the top of my lungs so loud, I could've sworn there was an earthquake._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"She never gave me sugar from that moment on. But sometimes I see her giggling to something Seth said. It ticks me off."

"Ok, Emmett, I know it's not like I can expect you not to do something like that, but that was low." Edward said giving me the 'shame on you' sign.

"But do you know what would lighten up my mood? If Jasper tells us what he did to his little pixie. That would be hilarious."

Jasper P.O.V.

"Alright. Here's what happened."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jasper, come on! The mall closes in an hour in a half." Alice said as I finished parking the car. She grabbed my hand the practically dragged me in there._

_Once there, she tried on outfit after outfit after outfit. It took us 45 minutes._

"_So, Jazz. Be brutally honest with me. How does this make me look?"_

_Normally, I would have said that she looked like an angel. But I had to be honest. She looked like … well…_

"_Darlin' you look like an extra large bag of rainbows."_

_The next thing I knew, Alice was hurling a string of curse words and yelling. People everywhere stared._

"_How dare you? I am thin! I am funsize! But I will never be BIG!"_

"_Just don't wear the dress."_

"_I like this dress! It makes me look colorful!"_

"_My point exactly. You look awful."_

"_So what? You're not attracted to me anymore?"_

"_Well. Not really."_

_That's when Alice punched me in the face, paid for the dress, and drove the car home. Leaving me to walk._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Now she let herself go. She wears raggedy clothes, gets blood all over her when going hunting, has messy hair, doesn't wear make-up, and lies around all day. But I hear him give her compliments and call her beautiful. The first few times, I just thought he was gay."

"Dude, you messed up bad." Emmett said.

"Jasper, I'm disappointed." Carlisle said.

"You thought Seth was gay?" Edward questioned.

"Ha! You think that's bad? Wait until you hear this." Jacob stated.

Jacob P.O.V.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me and Renesmee were on La Push beach. She loved it there because she said it was relaxing and fun._

_It was sunset. We were lying on a blanket watching the sun when all of a sudden this girl came up to us. She had black, straight hair that went to her shoulders. She had the same skin tone as everyone else but a little lighter. She wore a hot pink, two piece swim-suit, pink diamond stud earrings, and light make-up. She was pretty attractive and looked about my age._

"_Hi, Jakey." She said and gave a cute giggle._

_Renesmee sat up. "Jacob, who's this?"_

"_I really do not know."_

_The girl gave a playful surprised look on her face. "What? Jakey, remember last night? The party at Embry's? Seven Minutes in Heaven? Ha ha ha! You were so tipsy! But a good kisser."_

_What person says "tipsy"?_

"_I've been sending you messages ever since and you never answered. What's up with that?"_

_Renesmee turned me with disbelief. "What did she just say? Party at Embry's? I thought you had to patrol last night. Jacob Black, who is this?"_

_The girl looked at Renesmee. "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't really met. I'm Michaela Blaine."_

_Oh my Goodness. Michaela Blaine was a girl that went to my school. We played Seven Minutes in Heaven at the party. While I was drunk. And we took it too far. Now that we slept together or anything. Like-_

"_Is that where you got that hickey on your neck from? You said that you got into a fight with a you-know-what!"_

_Yeah, that kind of "too far"._

"_Oopsie. Is this your girlfriend?"She said with an innocent look._

_I gave her a look that said, "Oh no. You think?"_

"_Drama Bomb." Michaela sang as she ran off to someplace else._

_After a while of complete silence, Renesmee sat up and began packing her things into her beach bag._

"_Renesmee, I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Jacob!"And she stormed off while mumbling, "I can't believe this!"_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"After that she never even looked at me. Or stayed in the same room as me. Or even talked to me. She started flirting to other guys to make me jealous and was doing a good job at it, too. A few times she even hung out with Seth. And when the pack-namely Embry- tries to talk to her, she just give them the cold shoulder."

It was, again, complete silence.

"Wow, I really cannot find words to describe that." Carlisle spoke up.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

Edward's eyes turned black. "Jacob Black! You cheated on my daughter?"

"Not intentionally!"

This whole time I felt Emmett's eyes on me. "What is it?"

"I-it's just that… you disgust me so much. You make me SICK! I can't believe you cheated on my niece. You jack hole!"

"Hey! Don't call me a jack hole! You're the jack hole! You'd rather spend time with pranks and video games than with your own wife! As a matter of fact, YOU make ME sick! Ever wondered why the Blonde ever smacked you so much? You are such a child!"

"Hey! Carlisle! Did you just hear that?"

"Calm down everyone. You are all at fault here. So no one has room to talk about anyone else."

We all turned to him. "WHAT?" we all exclaimed.

"Um, no disrespect, but the note clearly states that ALL of our wives are mad at us." Jasper explained.

"Yeah, come on Carlisle. There must've been something you did while you're judging us." Emmett said in a sassy tone. Was Jasper sure it was Seth that was gay?

Carlisle P.O.V.

"Okay, here's what happened."

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was home-for the moment. I was only to pick up some extra equipment. Then it was off to work._

"_Hi, honey." Esme said as she appeared in my office. "Everyone is out. The only people who are here are you and me. Want to do something special?"_

_I sighed. "Not again, Esme. Look, I have to work." I tried to make my way to the door once I got my things together, but Esme blocked the door. "Esme, move."_

"_No, Carlisle. We never spend time together. You are always at work. It's all about work. Nothing but work. Work, work, work! What about me? Never thought about Esme, did you?"_

"_Esme, don't be ridiculous. I love you, I really do. But you are driving me crazy with this. You like decorating the house don't you? Well guess who is working to pay for your paint jobs and furniture? Me! And Alice's constant shopping? Me! What about Edward's gifts to Bella, you may ask? Well, I've got that covered, too! Renesmee and Jacob's wedding? Me! And I also pay for Jasper's emo lessons!"_

_She got a confused look on her face. "Jasper doesn't take emo lessons."_

"_Well he fooled me."_

"_Anyway, you have to choose Carlisle. Me or your job."_

_I simply walked out the door, not wanting to deal with this, but also leaving a hurt Esme._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I know what I did was wrong more than what the other men did. But that was the reason I didn't want to share it.

"Carlisle… you're the true jack hole." Emmett gasped.

"How could you? That was so cold." Jasper said surprised.

"Carlisle, I didn't know you were even capable of that. I thought you two were the perfect couple." Edward put in.

"Is that why she's been so depressed?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes. But we are still all at fault and we need to make it up to our wives and find out which one is leaving."

"Alright then."Jacob stood up, as well as the rest of us.

"My bet is Rosalie." Jasper announced.

"What!"Emmett shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry. But we all know as well as you that Rose does very unnecessary things."

"Aw. You're right." Emmett said sulking. "But there is a chance it could be Alice. Bella, Renesmee, and Esme forgives quicker than she does. Remember when I was hunting one time and it was raining. I got all filthy and used her new top that she didn't get to wear yet as a towel. It took her five months to even talk to me. Imagine how long it will take for her to forgive you. Ha ha ha!"

Jasper glared at him. "Shut up, Emmett."

And then we were off.

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter. Only two more left. R and R, please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well everyone, here's another chappie ready so please R and R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Simpsons, or the idea of this very fanfic. **

Edward POV

We made a stop at my cottage. The time has come for the truth.

I walked inside as the guys were still in the car, watching from the windows, listening with their highly sensitive hearing.

"Bella?" I called as I came in. There was silence. No one was here. She had left me. I sulked.

"Ha! We're in the clear guys!" Emmett cheered.

I glared at him. "I mean… Oh no! She's gone!" he said in a childish voice.

I glanced at Jasper. "Got it." He smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Edward?" Bella's voice rang out as she ran from the corner and into my arms. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry I hated you. I was so angry. I know you mean well."

"It's not your fault. A man should know the date of when he married the love of his life. I'm so sorry. Tell you what, love. How about you and I take a trip? Anywhere in the world, and you pick it."

"I love that idea." She replied and we both shared a kiss.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAP!" I heard Emmett shout before they pulled away and drove.

Emmett POV

Alright, since Edward and Bella are back together, it's my turn. This is really upsetting me though because I was hoping to see a good fight.

"Here we go Emmett." Jacob laughed as they stopped at the house. In there was Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee. I'm feeling a bit nervous for Carlisle.

Before I went in, Jasper grabbed my arm. "Listen, Em. I do hope Rosalie does not leave you. So don't mess this up. Meaning don't try to do something stupid."

"Please, I don't _try _to do something stupid. It comes naturally."

"Emmett, you moron. Just go." He pushed me in the house and I ran up to Rose's room.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me and anger struck across her face. "Now you listen to me, Emmett McCarty Cullen! You are the dumbest, air-headed, childish, irresponsible JERK I have ever been with! You humiliate me, ignore me, and don't spend time with me unless we are having sex! You don't care about what I want! And even though you have all those flaws and so much more… I still love you."

I was surprised to hear that. "I'm sorry Rosie. I don't spend time with you. But I need to."

We hugged. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"How many guys have you dated before me?"

"Uh… six."

Six? Okay!

Jasper POV

Well Rose and Em are back together. I'm jealous that their confrontation went better than ours. When I got up to the room me and Alice shared, she threw almost everything at me.

"Jasper, you jerk!" She threw her hairbrush. "What are you doing here?" A book. "I can't believe you have the nerve to even talk to me!" A lamp. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" A table.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A DRAMA QUEEN AND LISTEN?"

With that, she stopped trying to reach for the lighter fluid bottle and sat down. _You picked a crazy one this time, Jasper._

"Alice I love you with all my heart I do. But that thing that happened at the mall was nothing. So what I don't like the dress. That doesn't mean that I'm never gonna be attracted to you. You are way too gorgeous. Forgive me?"

She thought about for a while before running into my arms. "Oh Jazzy. Since we are being sincere here, I'm sorry for trying to kill you when you were going down the stairs yesterday."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Oh! I have a present for you. I saw you making up to me five minutes before you came in. I only acted like that because I wouldn't believe it."

I ripped away the blue wrap and what I saw surprised me. On my lap was a big, black, sad looking book the said in big, black, sad letters: **HOW TO BECOME AND REMAIN EMO.**

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO TAKE EMO LESSONS SO BAD?"

"Honey, I think you would pass."

Jacob POV

As everyone else made up with their women, I made up with mine. At first Renesmee stated asking me all these personal questions: How long did she suck on your neck? Did you like it? How drunk were you? How did you know Michaela? Do you think she's better looking than me?

I hesitated there. "Well, Michaela is sexy and all, but on a scale from one to ten, she's only a seven."

"A SEVEN?"

"But you're a ten! No, scratch that-you are a freaking MILLION!"

"So you wouldn't cheat on me."

"I imprinted on you, didn't I? Trust me, Michaela is not my type. Besides, just recently Embry imprinted on her."

"WHAT?" Renesmee said laughing and shocked. "Wow. Talk about coincidence!"

Carlisle POV

I ran vampire speed to our bedroom to find all of these bags packed up. So it was true, Esme was leaving me.

Speaking of Esme, she came through the door just then. "Oh, hello Carlisle."

"So is it true? You're leaving?" I was heartbroken.

"Yes."

I lowered my head. I was so upset. I have neglected her for the last time. I pushed her so far….

"_We _are leaving."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"Carlisle, I love so much. I know you love me, but you have a funny way of showing it. Since I was sixteen, I knew it was love at first sight. Your job brought us together. And now I see it tearing us apart. So if you're not willing to fight for us then I am taking matters into my own hands. Carlisle I am going to make you love me if it takes all my strength, even if it kills me."

With that, I brought a warm smile on my face. I hugged and kissed my wife over a hundred times.

"We're going to the Bahamas." She explained.

So in the end no lost anyone. We all spent the day together. Me and Esme planned on leaving tonight.

"Wait!" Edward said when we all were in the living room. "The note clearly stated that one of our wives was leaving. But everyone's together. So what happened?"

"I can answer that." A voice said. We all moved our sights to a person in the doorway. Seth.

**Well there it is. Everyone is happy. Jasper is emo. No one is leaving. Jasper is emo. And they are all in love again. Did I mention Jasper is emo? So stick around for our final chapter. Rand R.**


End file.
